


It'll Be Fun (Or Five Times Tyler Embarrassed Josh and One Time Josh Embarrassed Him)

by ussnicole



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, Basketball, Best Friends, Concert, Embarrassment, Engagement, Fighting, Growing Up, Josh gets embarrassed a lot, Josh is not, Love/Hate, M/M, Party, Playing Tag, Tyler is in the band, Wedding, playing basketball, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussnicole/pseuds/ussnicole
Summary: Tyler likes to be embarrassing.Josh finally decides to take matters into his own hands.





	1. At A Park

“Hey Joshie! My brother and his friends invited us to play tag in the park.”

“I don’t know, Ty… they’re kinda scary.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun.”

…

“C’mon, Joshie! The big kids invited us to play tag in the park, but only if we’re on time!”

“Wait up, Ty! My shoelace is untied.”

“Joshhhhhh…”

“Tyler! Wait for me!”

“Catch up.”

…

“You could have waited.”

“You could have hurried.”

“Where are the big kids?”

“I don’t know.”

…

“I don’t think they’re coming, Ty.”

“Don’t be dumb.”

“I’m not being dumb! We’ve waited for a long time!”

“You’re a baby.”

“You’re being mean!”

“Wow, real mature, Tyler. I was going to let you play tag with us, but now I think you guys should just go home and play your baby games.”

“Jay! It was all Josh. I still want to play with you.”

“Tyler! It was not all me!”

“Whatever, Tyler. Go home.”

…

“Josh?”

…

“I’m sorry, Joshie.”

“No you aren’t, you big meanie.”

“I am!”

“You membarrassed me in front of your big brother and his friends. You’re a big meanie.”

…

“I’m sorry.”

…

…

…

“Okay.”


	2. At A Basketball Court

“Hey Josh, wanna go play basketball during recess?”

“Neither of us know how to play, though.”

“So? It’ll be fun.”

…

“Hey guys, can Josh and I join in?”

“I guess so. Josh, you’re on our team. Tyler, you’re on theirs.”

“Okay! It’s so on, Tyler. I bet you can’t even get the ball to hit the backboard.”

“It’s on, Josh.”

…

“You made me look stupid.”

“I wasn’t trying to!”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you could play basketball?!”

“You never asked!”

“We’re best friends!”

…

…

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I looked like an idiot in front of everyone.”

“I thought you looked kinda cool.”

…

“I forgive you. I guess.”

“Thanks, Joshie.”


	3. At A Party

“Hey Josh, did you hear about that party Ashley is throwing tonight?”

“Yeah, I got invited but I didn’t really want to go. Why?”

“Well, I got invited too, and I really want to go, but only if you do.”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, Josh! It’ll be fun.”

…

…

…

“There are too many people here, Tyler.”

“Ah, no there aren’t! This is awesome. Look, there’s Jenna.”

“She’s your friend.”

“I’m gonna go say hi.”

“Tyler! Don’t… leave me.”

…

…

“I can’t believe you ditched me.”

“I didn’t mean to! I couldn’t find you!”

“You dragged me to this stupid party! I didn’t even want to come!”

“Uh oh, boys! Dating troubles?”

“Tyler! Jenna, we are not dating.”

“Josh, you’re blushing.”

“Jesus Christ, Tyler, why don’t you ever shut up.”

…

…

…

…

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you.”

“I’m sorry I let you talk me into going to that stupid party.”

“Forgive me?”

…

…

…

…

…

…

“Yeah, okay.”


	4. At A Concert

“Hey Josh, want to come with me to a concert downtown?”

“I guess. Who is it?”

“The main band is one I’ve never heard of, but this band called Twenty One Pilots is opening for them and they’re pretty sick.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them.”

“I think you might like them. They’re pretty rad.”

“I don’t know…”

“It’ll be fun!”

…

…

…

“Hey, I’ve got to go to the bathroom real quick, I’ll try to find you before the set begins.”

“Sounds good. What did you say the name of the band we’re here for was?”

“Twenty One Pilots, Josh.”

“Oh, right.”

…

…

…

“Tyler, why aren’t you picking up your phone?”

“Where are you?”

“The band is coming on.”

“Wait – are you… ON STAGE?”

…

…

…

…

…

…

“So, how did you like the set?”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you’re in a band.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise!”

“Tyler! This must be your friend Josh. Hi Josh! I’m Chris, I’m the drummer. Tyler’s a hell of a musician, huh!”

“I guess so. He never told me.”

“You never – but you guys are best friends?”

“That’s what I thought.”

…

…

“Josh, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

…

…

“Are you still mad?”

“So your drummer knows who I am and I never had any clue you were in a band. You know how embarrassing that is? I’m supposed to be your best friend!”

…

…

…

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

…

…

…

“You guys were really good.”


	5. At A Wedding

“Hey Josh?”

“What?”

“Are you busy on Saturday?”

“No, how come?”

“Well, my brother’s best friend is getting married and I was invited. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.”

“Like a plus one?”

“I guess, yeah.”

“Isn’t that for, like, couples?”

“No! You can bring friends.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“It’ll be fun!”

…

…

…

…

“Tyler!”

“Hey Zack.”

“Hi Josh.”

“Hello Zack.”

“So, I didn’t know you guys were, you know, dating.”

“We’re not! Jesus, Tyler, I told you that’s what a plus one at a wedding was!”

…

“Sorry Tyler, I didn’t realize that was a touchy subject.”

“You made him all embarrassed.”

“Hey, you brought him.”

…

…

“This dinner is freaking awesome, Tyler.”

“The mac and cheese is really good, did you get some?”

“No, I missed it.”

“Here, Josh, have some of mine.”

“Thanks.”

“Tyler, honey, I didn’t realize you were in a relationship!”

“Mom, I swear.”

“You never tell us these things.”

“Josh, sweetheart, you’re looking a little red.”

“We’re not dating, Mom. Please go away.”

“It’s alright if you are! We all love Josh.”

“Mom!”

“Enjoy your dinner!”

…

…

…

…

“Josh? You okay?”

“How many times did we get asked if we were a couple, Tyler?”

“I don’t know, a few?”

“Six. Six times, Tyler.”

“You kept count?”

“That’s not the point!”

“… I’m sorry?”

…

…

…

“I thought plus ones could be friends.”

“You thought wrong then, didn’t you?”

“Sorry.”

…

“Whatever.”


	6. At A Birthday Party

“Hey Josh. Hey. Hey, hey Josh.”

“What, Tyler?”

“What’d you get me for my birthday?”

“We’re on the way to your party right now.”

“But I want to know!”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

“I don’t want to wait and see!”

“It’ll be fun, Tyler.”

...

…

…

“When are you gonna give me my present, Joshie?”

“You haven’t called me that in forever.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Be patient, Ty.”

“I hate being patient.”

“I know.”

…

…

…

“Tyler?”

“What – oh!”

“Hi.”

“Hi Josh.”

“So… I’ve been meaning to ask for a while…”

“You’re gonna make me cry!”

“Oops. Hey, did you realize you’re blushing?”

“Josh!”

“Right, back to business. Tyler Robert Joseph, would you marry me?”

…

…

…

“Yes!”

…

…

…

“I’m glad you finally said yes, because my knee started hurting.”

“It was a little bit of punishment for embarrassing me in front of all of my family.”

“Eh, you kind of deserved it.”

“I love you, you dork.”

“I love you right back.”


End file.
